The present invention relates generally to collapsible shades designed to for fitment in a window, such as of an automobile, so as to protect the interior by preventing the entrance of damaging sun rays and the generation of damaging heat, and in particular, to a support structures biasing collapsible or folding windows shades in an automobile window and against adjacent fixtures. Numerous styles of window screens and shades adapted for use in automobiles have long been available in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,460 for an automobile window protector, and which is incorporated herein by reference, shows the fabrication of such a screen, made of flexible material, and which could be applied to either the interior or exterior of the window of an automobile. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. B1 5,024,262, and which is incorporated herein by reference, shows a compactly foldable automobile sunshade, which provides for inherent resiliency, at least around its perimeter loop, to hold the shade in an opened configuration, and to provide sunlight protection at the vicinity of the automobile window, but which is capable of significant reduction in size through the folding of the frame into a more compact arrangement for suitable for storage.
During use, an automobile windows shade is typically installed adjacent an automobile window, blocking incoming sunlight or providing interior privacy. However, if the automobile window and the shade do not have exactly the same dimensions, the shade may not function as desired. For example, if the window shade is smaller than the window in which it is installed, it may not stay in place without the aid of fasteners or ties to hold it to the window. Alternatively, if the shade is larger than the window in which it is installed, the shade may bow or wrinkle when fitted into the perimeter of the window, leaving gaps or causing damage to the shade.
Accordingly, there is a need for an automobile window shade support assembly which permits a collapsible or folding automobile window shade to securely fit within a wide variety of automobile windows of varying shapes and sizes which are larger than the shade without bowing, wrinkling, or experiencing damage, and without the need for fasteners or ties.